ojamajowitchlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Across Time, In Search of Onpu's Moms Secret!
'Across Time, In Searh of Onpu's Moms Secret! '''is episode 8 of Ojamajo Doremi Sharp, and episode 59 of the ''Ojamajo Doremi series. Opening Clip A young girl sings as a golden record spins around. Fans cheer for her when the record suddenly stops, and her pictures spin towards the middle. Summary Miho refuses to let Onpu perform in a location that holds painful memories for her, so the girls travel back in time to find out what happened. '' Recap The girls take a bunch of potted plants outside to be watered by Hazuki. Doremi comments on how hard it is to raise plants since they are so sensitive, and Onpu goes on to bring up how Hana-chan may be doing, so Doremi uses her brand new phone to call Pop; who has another phone where she is. She informs Doremi that she is fine, but Majorika scolds Doremi and Pop right after for being so careless with the new device. It uses magic seeds so they shouldn't be using it for tasks they can do themselves. A while later Onpu and her mother are in the middle of a meeting with a man who wanted to offer her a chance to perform at a special concert being held at ''Takonomon Hall. ''Onpu is very excited for this, but her mother suddenly becomes quiet, unaware to them as they prepare to leave and he lets them know that he will contact them in a few days. While heading home, Onpu excitedly discusses her upcoming performance until her mother interupts to tell that she doesn't think Onpu should do this. With school about to resuming again, this would be a really big job for her to handle. Onpu isn't worried, and she points out that nothing will be changing for the school year, but miho counters by reminding her of the other work she has going on, but frustrated, Onpu claims that this might be her one and only chance to perform there, and she would do her best. Miho doesn't believe Onpu can do it though, so she would rather she quit now. This upsets Onpu, who tells their driver to stop so that she can get out. She runs away after saying she hates her. At the Maho-do Onpu spends time venting until she can calm down. But as evening rolls along her depression affects the mood as she comforts Hana, until she begins to cry, which snaps her out of it. Onpu picks her up and tries comforting her until she falls asleep, then she heads for home. Onpu gets home to find Miho overlooking some old items, only to set them aside and try to convince Onpu to listen to her, but Onpu ignores her and storms off for her bedroom. But throughout the night Onpu is unable to sleep. The next day at the Maho-do, Onpu's daze makes it hard for her to work, and after breaking one of the flower pots she quickly picks up the pieces and the others begin asking her if she is alright. Initially Onpu doesn't want to talk about it, but eventually she reconsiders, and the girls are shocked she would fight with her mom since they have such a good relationship otherwise. Onpu believes she has an idea though, saying her mom used to be an idol when she was younger. The girls are surprised to hear this, but they get an idea to use magical stage to get some answers. The girls are surprised when their magic transports them to a new location and they realize Pop, Lala, Majorika, and Hana were left behind. The girls fill their wands with new Magic Seeds realizing they were used and they return to normal attire to avoid suspicion, then they begin exploring to try to find something to help them identify where they ended up. They try to call Majorika but the phone won't accept their calling card. They ask a man who is passing by, and he informs them they need money. They put money into the phone and call Majorika, but the witch does not know them and she yells at Doremi and hangs up. As the grils question what happened to make her say this, Hazuki sees a sign and informs the girls that they are in Misora, and Aiko recognizes the location as where the General Store they often sit around to eat snacks. They even find the Post Office and are surprised to see that it lacks the automated doors they use. Doremi then happens to spot a man with an old newspaper and he informs them that the year is really ''1980, it isn't old or fake like they think. On some nearby steps the girls continue to try to figure out what to do now when Doremi points out that because of the year, that explains why Majorika didn't know her. There must be clues about Onpu's mother there, so they decide with nothing else to lose to just investigate the city. They walk around and find more places they recognize, including the Maho-do and where Doremi's home was eventually built. The girls consider visiting the Maho-do, but they decide that if they do anything too weird it may affect the future and skip it. Hazuki then happens to spot a young version of her mother walk by, but the others tell her that she can't do anything other then watch her, much to her disappointment. They are surprised to see Baaya, who seems no different than the way they know her. They continue on and come across a music store and find a picture of Miho on a poster for a special idol event taking place at Takonomon Hall; the same place Onpu was requested to perform at. The girls leave and find a safe spot to transform, then they fly over in time to find Miho preparing to perform. As she walks up the long row of steps leading to the performance stage, one of her feet bump the step and she falls backwards. The girls panic but are forced to hold back Onpu, who can only desperately watch as they remind her that she's safe in their time and will be okay. As the staff run to Miho's side to get her help, the girls see their magic is beginning to fade and they are thrown back into their time. It's revealed that from the incident Miho's leg was fractured and she was forced to use a wheelchair until she could walk away, and how the shock from the fall affected her so badly that she gave up being an idol and fell into obscurity. The girls return to their time, where they explain everything that happened and Hazuki points out that Onpu getting to perform at this place probably caused her mom to worry over her career. Onpu understands, but she wonders why her mom didn't just tell her in the first place. As it gets late Onpu stays to watch Hana again, but she continues thinking about her mom, and when she gets home she goes straight to bed, but as she thinks about the event they witnessed earlier she begins having a nightmare. Onpu finds herself in the room and is the only one to see her mom this time, and when it happens again, she uses magic to protect her. This helps Miho float to the top of the stairs, and as the curtains open she happily admires her audience and begins singing for them. With her dream now peaceful, both Segawa women are shown to rest easy. Onpu awakens at one point and stops to visit her mom, but as she goes to leave again, Miho tells her to do her best for the performance, and Onpu happily asks if they can share the bed for tonight. Miho agrees and she joins her, and they return to sleep. On the day of the performance the girls are shown having come to support Onpu, having made a special banner for her. As Miho waits for Onpu to finish getting ready, she's surprised when a woman and her daughter come by to speak to her and give her a present for Onpu, but the woman is just as surprised as she recognizes Miho, or the idol she was before her accident, Kurara Sakurai. She admits how sad she was when Miho retired, but she promises to give Onpu the support she used to hold for her. Miho thanks her and the woman leaves to find a seat. Soon the curtains open and Onpu sings for everyone. Spells *Please tell us Onpu's mother's secret *Save my mother Major Events *It's revealed Miho was a former idol as a child. *Onpu is given a chance to perform in the famous Takonomon Hall, then later performs there. Errors *When the producer talks about Takanomon Hall, the little folds at the center of Onpu's dress are wrongly colored. *When Miho's images are first shown on the table they have green backgrounds, but when Onpu gets home they are various colors. *When Onpu notices she is missing a Magic Seed, her glove is dark pink. *As Onpu is held back by the others and she is shown up close, the collar of her apprentice costume is dark pink. Category:Episodes Category:Sharp episodes Category:Onpu episodes